


Five Lives Farfarello Never Lived

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 5 Things, AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"The Joy" = Mountjoy Prison, recently closed down; Belfield = University College, Dublin; J-1 = the student work visa to the USA</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Lives Farfarello Never Lived

**Author's Note:**

> "The Joy" = Mountjoy Prison, recently closed down; Belfield = University College, Dublin; J-1 = the student work visa to the USA

I

 

Jei kept silent all the way through, staring at the floor. His probation officer was disappointed with him, his parents were disappointed with him, the whole fecking city was disappointed with him. There were plenty of fine words about how hard it was for addicts to break free of their dependency and pleas for leniency from his barrister. Could he not have one more chance in a programme?

Too bad for him he'd just turned eighteen and had been before this judge too many times already. Three years in the Joy. He shrugged.

At least there'd be plenty of smack.

 

II

 

He'd never thought college would be so hard. He'd always been good enough in school, and waltzed into Belfield with no idea of the shock about to hit. There was just so much work; he was running to keep in one place, and slipping badly. Overdue essays, tests scraped through, absolute guilt at stopping to eat.

Hunched over his books, he realised just how worthless he was, and stabbed his pen into his hand, hard. It didn't hurt as much as he'd thought it would, and he stared at the blood, fascinated.

It gave him something different to think about.

 

III

 

Jei sees angels and demons all the time, hiding round corners, crouching on the ceiling, talking in languages that sound like flames. It's a sign he needs to go to the doctor and say he needs to go in to hospital for a while. Better to commit yourself than get fucking sectioned, that's his outlook on life.

The only trouble with the hospital is it's full of fucking loopers. There's a woman who's been there _years_ , waiting for God to come back and fetch her, poor cow. She'll have a long wait, Jei thinks. He killed God fucking ages ago.

 

IV

 

It's a tradition for students. Get yourself a J-1 and spend the summer working your arse off in the States, and when not working try out all the American beers that never make it to Ireland and aren't made of fucking _rice_. Boston's nice, very laid back, and he's happy to buy a beer for the German student who slides onto the next chair.

He's not sure if the German's coming on to him or offering him a job, but either way he's not interested, and forgets about him the moment he's vanished out the door with his yuppie boyfriend.

 

V

 

When the men come with guns, he knows what to do. He's long accepted that he's a target as a union sympathiser. Someone's informed on the regular meetings held in the church. He turns on the microphone and frantically signals to the others to get out through the tunnel in the cellar. Then he starts the Mass, hoping that the assassins will think everyone's still in the church. He's grateful that he's allowed to reach the elevation of the Host before they batter the doors down and raise their rifles.

"Amen," he says.

His friends remember him as a saint.


End file.
